


Free-Fall

by blueswan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This didn't happen, but it could have. An AU look at Tara post Entrophy.<br/>Drabble originally posted August 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free-Fall

The kissing had been fine, wonderful in fact. And all the rest, too. Tara still wasn't sure why she had gathered up her clothes and slipped away in the morning.

There was so much to relearn about each other. It was too hard to think Willow thoughts now. Tara missed her but she was still afraid. Maybe trying to force Willow away from her magic hadn't been right.

Tara wasn't sure about anything anymore. She loved her girl, but she needed to feel safe too. And she couldn't with Willow always one thought away from a free-fall back into magic.


End file.
